1. Field
This following description relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be recharged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is not designed to be recharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery is used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a large capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power source for driving a motor such as for a hybrid vehicle.
A large capacity high power rechargeable battery with high energy density using a non-aqueous electrolyte has been developed. The rechargeable battery is formed with a large capacity high power rechargeable battery module by coupling a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series or in parallel in order to use it to drive a device, for example, a motor such as a motor in an electric vehicle requiring a large amount of electric power.
Further, a high power rechargeable battery is generally formed with a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled in series or in parallel. The rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape or a prismatic shape.
The prismatic rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly including a separator between a positive electrode and a negative electrode, a case having a space for containing the electrode assembly, a cap plate that seals the case and has a terminal hole into which a terminal is inserted, and a terminal that is electrically connected with the electrode assembly and inserted in the terminal hole of the cap plate, the terminal protruding out of the case.
When excessive heat is generated inside a rechargeable battery, or electrolyte solution is decomposed, increasing the internal pressure, the battery may explode or combust. Particularly, in a prismatic battery, due to its unique terminal structure, it is difficult to have a structure that cuts off or discharges current, especially when compared to a cylindrical battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.